En busca de akane
by Jrosass
Summary: akane es secuestrada podra ranma encontrarla?, triunfara el amor o la obsesion de shampooo. puro romance y aventura... ranma se dara cuenta que akane es muy importante para el.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es una historia de romance y aventura ojala les guste…. **

**Chapter: 1 el comienzo del problema.**

Era una mañana fria en Nerima todas las personas se preparaban para una jornada mas de cada dia. Pero no es igual en todos los hogares, por ejemplo en la casa de los tendo es muy diferente…

Ya date por vencido ryoga no tienes escapatoria ademas debo irme al instituto- decía ranma mientras esquivaba los ataques de ryoga.

Claro que no solo quieres huir como cobarde- le contesto el chico.

Ranma¡, date prisa a desayunar- lo llamaba kasumi

Si, que tio genma se comera el tuyo- decía la peliazul.

Que¡?. Ni te atrevas papa- decía agitado.

Jajaja- se reia este como siempre

No te preocupes hijo sigue jugando con tu amigo que de tu desayuno me ocupo yo- le decía genma con cara de apetito.

Oiga señor saotome cambiando de tema, como veo que su hijo no esta dispuesto a contraer matrimonio con mi hija, he pensado seriamente en cobrarles alojo, comida y también los daños que ocasionan a mi patrimonio. Como lo hace su hijo ahora- decía viendo como ranma abria un agujero en el techo por su pelea con ryoga.

Me esta escuchando saotome¡?-le dijo exaltando un poco la voz.

No se de quien me habla- decía el panda con un letrero.

Como le conviene saotome- le contesto soun

Ranma ya me voy ay tu si llegas tarde- decía akane mientras tomaba su mochila

Espera ya mero termino- decía

Bueno ryoga lo lamento pero debo irme- decía mientras le daba un golpe haciéndolo volar por los cielos.

Me las pagaras ranma, regresare- decía por los aires.

Y akane?- pregunto

Ya se fue-le contesto kasumi

Que?-

Esta tonta no me puede esperar- decía mientras tomaba su mochila y se apresuraba.

OOOOoOooooOOOOoOOoOoO

Hola ryoga de donde venir tu- le decía shampoo

Ay…- se quejaba

A no conozco ese lugar- decía esta

No me duele-

Parece que fuiste golpeado por alguien muy fuerte, fue ranma verdad- dijo

Si fue ese idiota-

Que te parece si hacemos un plan para separarlos y terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas, tu te quedas con akane y yo me quedo con mi airen mi querido ranma- decía mirándolo atentamente con una cara que tenia algo planeado en su mente y por su expresión era algo muy malo.

No se, talvez sea peligroso, y yo no estoy acostumbrado a hacer cosas como esas, prefiero hacerlo yo sin ayuda de nadie- le dijo mientras se levantaba

Anda no seas cobarde, ademas este es un plan muy ingenioso y tu tendras a akane, podrán vivir muy lejos de aquí te lo aseguro- le decía shampoo tratando de convencerlo

Ademas eres muy fuerte para lograrlo- le dijo

Enserio crees eso¡- dijo sacando pecho

Claro que si- dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

Bien que tenemos que hacer-

Bien te contare detalladamente-le contesto

OOOOoooOOOOOooOOOOOOOooooooo

Luego de un tiempo…..

En la escuela ya sonaba el timbre que indicada en final de las clases del dia…

Eres muy tonto ranma, por tu culpa me castigaron por tu pelea con ryoga llegamos tarde- decía enojada akane

Tu eres la tonta porque me esperaste-

Yo… yo lo hice porque si- decía sonrojada

Asi,no te creo en el fondo te preocupas por mi- decía presumido ranma

Claro que no idiota- le contesto golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Mientras discutían ryoga apareció otra vez en su camino, claro que era una distracción para poder llevar a cabo el plan de shampoo, mientras esta se escondia.

Ranma vine para terminar la pelea que dejamos pendiente- decía señalándolo

Que tu nunca te das por vencido ryoga- decía el chico de la trenza.

Bien pues terminémosla ya- decía ranma mientras tronaba sus dedos.

Ambos empezaron una pelea mas en la calle, mientras muchas personas se aglomeraban alrededor de ellos observando el espectáculo. Al parecer había funcionado el plan de shampoo distraer a ranma para asi secuestrar a akane .

Ranma como siempre dando sus espectáculos- decía suspirando akane

Mientras sentía un golpe atrás de su cabeza, sentía como se oscurecia todo y caia en el suelo, abriendo los ojos pudiendo ver solamente los pies de una mujer.

Esto te mereces por no dejar a ranma y shampoo ser felices- decía esta

Fue lo ultimo que escucho…..

Ranma…- decía convaleciente akane mientras se hallaba en el suelo.

Shampooo se la llevaría lejos en un lugar donde ranma no la encontraría y asi se olvidaría de ella para siempre y la amaría a ella nada mas, pero antes tenia que deshacerse de akane para siempre.

OOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOOooooo

**Bueno hasta aquí el próximo capi… quiero decir que este es un proyecto de leslietendo y mio por lo que somos las autoras de este fic…. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido saluditos a todos..**

**Att. Leslie tendo y jrosass.**

**Hasta la próxima amigos….**

**Esperamos sus reviews….**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Donde esta akane?

**Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a Rumiko Takahasi, la trama nos pertenece a nosotras, Jrosass y leslietendo, hacemos esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenerlos.**

**Chapter 2: ¿Que pasó con Akane?**

Estaban peleando en la calle, Ryoga iba con desventaja, mientras Ranma no parecía siquiera estar cansado.

-¡Atacame!- gritó Ryoga, al ver que Ranma solo esquivaba-

-¡Ryoga, esto no tiene sentido, siempre te gano!- dijo Ranma esquivando un par de patadas-

-¡Anda cobarde, ataca!- dijo furioso el muchacho de la banda amarilla-

-¡Como quieras!..¡Truco de las castañas calientes!- dijo Ranma fastidiado de que el chico de la banda nunca se rendía-

Dando mil golpes se acercó a Ryoga y lo comenzó a golpear, en todo el cuerpo y lo mando a volar.

-¡Me las pagarás, Ranmaaaaaaa!- dijo Ryoga volando desde los cielos, de nuevo-

-Si claro- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, restandole importancia-

Ya acabe vámonos Ak...ane?-¿Akane, donde estas?-dijo el chico buscando a la peliazul con la mirada-

De la nada salió una pequeña flechita, que se pegó en la cabeza de Ranma, tenía una nota amarrada en el palo de la flecha.

-¿Una nota?- dijo confuso- Veamos a ver que dice- dijo abriendo la nota-

_**Nota:**_

_**Si tu querer a chica violenta de vuelta, Ranma debe casarse con Shampoo y ser felices por siempre y cuando Ranma estar listo para casarse con Shampoo, buscar en el bosque.**_

_**Atte: Anónimo**_

-¡Secuestraron a Akane!- dijo poniendose las manos en la cabeza frustrado- Ha de haber sido Shampoo, es la única persona que habla así- dijo pensando en la chinita con odio- ¡Debo ir al bosque!- dijo dirigiéndose al Dojo Tendo-

**OOoOOoooooOOOOOOOOOoo**

-¡Ranma, Bienvenido a casa!, llegaste un poco tarde- dijo Kasumi sonriendo-

-Lo siento Kasumi, pero creo que tendré que viajar, secuestraron a Akane y esta en el bosque- dijo apretando los puños con furia-

-¿Secuestraron a mi niña?- dijo Soun llorando- ¡Ranma cómo pudiste dejar que pasara eso!- dijo aferrándose a una de las piernas del chico-

-Tío, no se preocupe, ire por ella- dijo el chico de la trenza soltándose del agarre de Soun para subir hacia arriba y armar su mochila de viajes.

-Esa Shampoo, todavía cree que me querré casar con ella después de que secuestró a Akane- dijo metiendo ropa a la mochila- No te preocupes Akane, ire a salvarte- dijo metiendo una foto de Akane sonriendo-

-Kawaii..-dijo embobado viendo la foto- ¡No es tiempo para distraerse!, ¡Tengo que ir a salvarla!- dijo parándose para luego salir hacia el bosque.-

Me voy regresare pronto con akane- decía el chico.

Espera ranma queremos ir contigo - decía genma y soun ya listos para partir

Esta bien- asintió el chico.

Esperen….- decía nabiki

Toma papa, para que tomes todas las fotos necesarias para mi negocio- le dijo nabiki

Hija por favor es algo serio, se trata de tu hermana- decía soun muy triste.

Porfa papi hazlo por mi, y por akane- decía con ojos de borrego nabiki

Esta bien, pero si se extravia no es mi culpa- le advirtió.

No importa tengo otras, pero asegúrate de no perder la cinta- si- decía feliz.

Cuídense- decía kasumi.

Bien en busca de mi querida hija- decía soun con lagrimas levantado su puño

Si en busca de mi futura hija- decía contento genma.

Porque me pasa esto a mi- decía ranma de hombros caidos

Se van a quedar ahí en pose o van a ir conmigo- decía ranma desde lejos.

Esperanos?- decía corriendo rápidamente por estar en pose por largo tiempo como final de película ranma se adelanto.

**OOoOOOOOOOOoOooooooOOoOO**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi 2 sabemos que es corto pero queríamos dejarlo aka para que en el otro comienze la búsqueda de akane será emocionante, espero les haya gustado esperamos sus reviews ansiosas..**

**Sin mas que decir… queremos agradecer los reviews de : Kyoga Hk ,znta y todos los demás que vengan gracias por leer. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capi. **

**Cuídense…**

**Saluditosss.**

**Att.. leslietendo y jrosass.. : )**


	3. Chapter 3: No lo tendras facil ranma

**Chapter 3: No lo tendrás fácil ranma**

Luego de un arduo camino al bosque por fin habían llegado si, llegaron ranma, genma y soun. Estaban listos para lo que sea que tuvieran que enfrentarse en ese lugar.

No veo a nadie en este lugar- decía ranma decepcionado, en realidad la tonta de shampoo le había mentido, pues la verdad creía capaz a shampoo de cualquier cosa por salirse con la suya.

Que tal si nos dividimos y buscamos- propuso genma.

Bien, pero tú y el tio soun va a ir juntos yo voy solo- dijo ranma

Esta bien pero si te pasa algo solo grita y vendremos- le contesto soun

Que te pasa tio soun a mi no me pasara nada, debería preocuparme por ustedes- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre ranma creía ser mas fuerte que nadie.

Jajaja, no me digas ya veras que nosotros mismos podremos pelear solos sin tu ayuda hijo mio- dijo genma retándolo con la mirada.

Eso lo quiero ver- decía ranma también desafiante.

Bien, bien ,bien nos estamos desviando de nuestro objetivo, encontrar a mi querida hija- decía llorando soun.

Ha de estar por ahí sola, triste y quien sabe como la estarán torturando- objeto soun inmaginandose la horrorosa escena.

Tienes razón, apresurémonos- dijeron ambos, adentrándose al bosque, ranma se dirigio a la derecha y genma y soun a la izquierda.

**OOoOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOO**

Shampoo obtener lo que querer hoy- decía con una sonrisa la china buscando a su amado ranma en el bosque lo atraparía distraído.

Luego de tanto caminar ranma encontró una cabaña suponiendo que ahí se podría encontrar akane.- el siguió hasta esta al momento de abrir la puerta, se encontró a shampoo quien trato de golpearlo pero este lo esquivo satisfactoriamente.

Shampoo que haces aquí y akane.- le reclamo el chico de la trenza.

La chica violenta no estar aquí, estar muy lejos para que airen poder casarse con shampoo y ser felices- decía al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba a el para darle un abrazo.

De que hablas, akane no esta aquí en el bosque- dijo sorprendido ante tales palabras que había dicho la chica.

No, no estar ahora ser felices no haber obstáculo entre airen y yo- decía la china.

Pero en la nota decía que se encontraba aquí- le dijo el chico quitándosela de encima.

Yo mentir ella no estar aquí ella irse muy lejos con alguien- le dijo con una sonrisa la malvada shampoo, la cual disfrutaba la confusión de su amado.

¿¡Dime shampoo donde esta¡?- le exigió el chico tomando los antebrazos de shampoo y agitándola bruscamente para sacarle la ubicación de akane, no iba a permitir que la alejaran de su lado.

Shampoo decir si ranma dar un beso tierno a shampoo- le dijo sinicamente la china, si le iba a decir una mentira que parecía buena buscaba algo a cambio.

Que¡?- se sorprendio.

Claro que no- le respondio.

Entonces shampoo no decir – dijo dándole la espalda a ranma con los brazos cruzados.

Ranma ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared que debía hacer darle ese beso a shampoo encontrando la posibilidad de que sea una información falsa o bien que sea verdadera, pero si no que haría donde encontraría a akane sin tener una idea sobre su paradero.

**OOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooo**

**Ambos caminaban por el bosque….**

Que piensa señor tendo- decía genma mientras lo observaba

En donde estará mi querida hija en estos momentos, quienes habran sido los desalmados que la secuestraron- decía soun

Tranquilo tendo la encontraremos sana y salva sino no tendría con quien casar a mi hijo- dijo acertivo genma

Que dice- le dijo soun quien no lo escucho

Nada que la encontraremos- dijo genma muy distraido

Oiga saotome tenga cuidado con esa poza de agu…..aaaa- no completo la oración soun, porque genma cayo en este poza grande y claro se convirtió en panda.

Gracias por avisarme- dijo con una letrero mientras salía.

Asi ya vamos a encontrar a mi akane- dijo sarcástico soun mientras observaba al panda.-no me moleste- dijo el panda con su peculiar letrero

**OOooOOOOooooooOOOO**

Mientras ranma se encontraba con su delirio, que debía hacer arriesgarse o no.

Shampoo cansada de esperar a ranma asi que irse- le dijo en forma de advertencia.

Espera¡- le dijo el chico algo inseguro.

Ranma dar beso?- le pregunto la chica esperando que el le diera una respuesta positiva.

Pues yo….- tartamudeaba el chico

Si dar beso shampoo decir donde esta chica violenta yo jurar – le mintió la chica claro que ella no le diría.

Esta bien- asintió el chico.

Se acerco a ella, no estaba seguro pero lo haría, haría todo lo posible por encontrar a akane sana y salva, donde quiera que estuviera pero para eso debía pasar este obstáculo.

Solo es un beso- se animaba mentalmente el chico. Mientras tomaba a shampoo por la cintura y se acercaba a ella, shampoo solo ponía su boca y cerraba sus ojos esperando a que ranma de verdad la iba a besar.

**OOoOoooooooOOOOOoooooo**

Akane que linda te ves- le decía ryoga viéndola inconsiente ya estaban a bordo del barco que los llevaría a su destino donde vivirían juntos alejados de todos por siempre.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por su actitud, el creía que algún dia podía conquistarla como un caballero y no raptarla asi como ahora. Pero una oportunidad de ser feliz que nunca desperdiciaría.

Espero que funcione tu poscima shampoo- pensaba el chico muy preocupado.

Mientras akane se encontraba dormida, pero que hara cuando despierte que poscina le habrá hecho shampoo.

**OOOoOOoooooOOOOOO**

**Bueno hasta aquí amigos con este proyecto que hacemos, espero les haya gustado esto se pondrá cada vez mas bueno en cuanto a la situación de akane….**

**Esperamos con ansias sus reviews… siiiiiii… queremos agradecer a: **

**Kyoga hk: gracias amigo por tu apoyo como siempre un gran amigo para nosotras te queremos….**

**Znta: gracias por leer este fic… saludes amiga…**

**Hikarus: muchas gracias amigo.. cuídate y espero te haiga gustado este capi.. xD**

**Akane mizuno: amiga muchas gracias… de nosotras dos..**

**Chinquinquira: que bueno que te alegramos tu estadia en ese lugar que te la pases bien.. cuídate, saludes amiga espero te haiga gustado este capi.. Xd**

**Esperamos sus comentarios a todos mil gracias…**

**Cuídense.. abrazos, besos… de: leslietendo y jrosass…. XD**

**Dejen sus reviews…. sipppppppppppp**


	4. Chapter 4: Cuando todo cambia

**Ranma 1/2 no nos pertenece, si no a Rumiko Takahashi, hacemos esto sin fines de lucro, sol o con el fin de entretenerlos.**

**Chapter 4: Cuando todo cambia…**

No sabía que hacer, si besaba a la loca amazona, le diría la ubicación de Akane, pero si no lo hacía, nunca la encontraría por si solo.

Que sea por Akane- pensó el muchacho, entonces se acercó a Shampoo, sus rostros se acercaban, y sus corazones latían fuertemente.

Airen- pensó la amazona-

Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar, que Ranma le dió un tierno beso en la frente.

Lo siento, Shampoo, pero yo amo a otra persona...- dijo Ranma timidamente-

Airen, yo..-dijo para luego tomar una bocanada de aire- Shampoo decir ubicación de Akane, estar en Bosque Tatomi, allí poder ir Airen a buscarla-

Shampoo..-

Yo hacer lo que sea para enamorar a Airen, y lo haré- dijo para luego irse, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Ranma se llevaría una gran sorpresa, al encontrar a Akane.

Después de todo, no es tan mala- dijo Ranma al ver que la amazona se alejaba.

**OOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooOOO**

Ryoga se sentía triste, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba emburjando a Akane, para luego quedarse con ella y le seguía a la loca amazona, se dejó llevar por la emoción al oir las palabras "Ryoga" "Akane" "Por Siempre".

Entonces estaban en el Bosque Tatomi, llevaba a Akane cargandola como a un bulto de cemento, la iba a dejar en una cabaña, luego la chica iba a despertar, con el efecto de la poscima, el sería su héroe que la salvaría del peligro, se casan y serían felices para siempre, o al menos eso pensaba el chico eternamente perdido.

Allí esta la cabaña- dijo al ver una choza, un poco vieja, con aspecto descuidado.

Entró, solo había una chimenea, una cama toda destartalada, y un sillón desgarrado.

Sintió como el bulto que llevaba en la espalda se movía entonces, cuidadosamente dejó al bulto en el sillón.

Akane abrió los ojos y sintió como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, se sentía cansada, pero le resultó mas extraño ver a un muchacho allí viéndola.

**...-**

**...-**

¿¡Quién eres y porque me tienes secuestrada!?- dijo poniendose en posición de combate-

Akane-san, tranquilizate, lo hago por nuestro futuro jun..- fue interrumpido por la chica-

¡Cállate!- dijo dando una patada al chico, quien la esquivo fácilmente-

La poscima de Shampoo, se supone que ella no recuerda nada- pensó el chico de la banda amarilla- Akane-san, soy tu amigo, tu ya no recuerdas nada, porque perdiste la memoria en un accidente-

¿En un accidente?- preguntó la chica confusa-

Si, confía en mi- dijo mostrandole una sonrisa-

Yo..esta bien- dijo la chica sonriendo- No bajaré la guardia con este tipo, no se ve de confianza, aunque es muy apuesto..¡NO!, no pienses en eso, no es de confianza, aún- dijo la chica regañandose mentalmente por sus pensamientos-

**OOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooOOO**

Ranma, genma y soun regresaron a la casa….luego de tanto por nada. La verdad es que ranma le creía a la china bueno eso creía. Y decidio contarles en la casa a genma y soun sobre lo ocurrido.

¿¡En el Bosque Tatomi!?- dijeron asustados Soun y Genma-

Si, ¿Vienen o no conmigo?-

Etto..dicen que es muy peligroso- dijo Genma

¡Pero Saotome-kun es mi hijita!- dijo entre enfadado y asustado el Señor Tendo-

Puedo ir a buscarlo solo, ademas, ustedes no me ayudarian mucho que digamos-dijo apuntandose con su dedo pulgar-

Tanto amas a mi hija Ranma-kun, arriesgando tu propia vida?- dijo llorando el Señor Soun-

Etto.. no, es solo por..¡compromiso!, es decir, usted nos da donde vivir, donde..-fue interrumpido por la mediana de las tendo-

Ranma-kun, deja de inventar excusas, mejor ve por ella, tenemos confianza en que la traerás sana y salva- dijo con una sonrisa-

Bueno, ya me voy- dijo saliendo por la puerta principal-

¿Cuanto apuestan a que trae a Akane sana y salva?- dijo al ver que de inmediato se va Ranma viendo a los señores-

600 yens- dijo Genma

500 yens- dijo Soun

Y empezaron a apostar en la casa de los Tendo.

**OOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooOOO**

Ya estaba anocheciendo en el bosque, asi que Ryoga y Akane decidieron dormir en la cabaña, claro que Akane no tenía confianza en aquél tipo.

Akane-san tu dormirás en esta tienda, yo vigilaré que nadie venga- dijo sonriendo el chico de la banda-

Ehh..Claro- dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué trama?- pensó la peliazul-

Que descanses- dijo prendiendo fuego con leña que recolectó-

Buenas noches- dijo recostándose y fingir dormirse-

¿Me pregunto si Shampoo ya se habrá llevado a Ranma a China?- pensó Ryoga-

**OOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooOOO**

En una parte del Bosque Tatomi, se hallaba una chica pelirroja, terriblemente cansada y venía apoyandose de una ramita.

Genial, esa señora siempre me moja y esa Akane...¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?- dijo Ranma-chica fastidiada, hasta que vió una fogata y se acercó lentamente y vió a Ryoga-

Akane-san..perdón- dijo el chico de la banda arrepentido-

¡RYOGA! ¡TÚ! ¿¡Qué diablos le hiciste a Akane!?- dijo tomando por la camisa a Ryoga-

Yo..Ranma lo siento..por cierto, ¿qué haces aqui?-

Eso no te corresponde!, ¿estabas en el plan de Shampoo?!-

Ranma...lo siento, esque, me dijo que..Akane y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre y..-fue interrumpido por Ranma-chica-

Esta vez llegaste muy lejos, Ryoga..¿Y Akane?- dijo volteando a ver a todos los lados-

¡Aaaaaahh!- dijo Akane tacleando a Ranma-chica y empezando a darle manotazos que a Ranma le parecía como una brisa de aire-

¡Toma ladrón!- djio dandole mas manotazos-

Es-espera A-akane!- djio tomando las manos de Akane-

Ranma, traje agua caliente- dijo lanzandosela al chico de la trenza-

Akane, ya basta!- dijo quedando encima de la chica-

¿¡Quién eres!?, eres complice del otro ladrón!- dijo la chica dandole un rodillazo a Ranma en el estómago-

¿Cómo que quién soy?- dijo Ranma posando una mano en su estómago-

¡Quitate de encima!-

¡Ryoga! ¿Que diablos le pasa a Akane?-

Esque..Shampoo, le dió una poscima para borrarle la memoria-

¿¡Pero que no fue un accidente!? ¡Eso fue lo que dijiste!- dijo intentando safarze del agarre de Ranma- ¡Sueltame!- Ranma la soltó-

Ryoga, ¿hay algún método para recuperar la memoria de Akane?- dijo Ranma tendiendole la mano para ayudar a levantar a Akane, a lo que ella respondió con un manotazo-

Aguarda- dijo Akane- Tú eras..una chica?, ¿porque ahora eres hombre?-

No de nuevo..- dijo Ranma fastidiado-

**OOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooOOO**

**Bueno hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Y esperaramos les haya gustado la verdad es que tenemos ideas locas, esperarmos sus reviews anciosas es un proyecto que hacemos juntas, gracias a todos los que leen y nos siguen con esta historia.. hasta la próxima. Besos y abrazos**

**Atte, leslietendo y Jrossas (autoras de este fic)…**

**Reviews porfis…s. ….ss**


End file.
